


Storms ~ Levi x Reader

by OrganizedChaos666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime, Complete, Cute, F/M, Levi - Freeform, One Shot, Sad, Titans, attack on titan - Freeform, corporal - Freeform, no regrets, old idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganizedChaos666/pseuds/OrganizedChaos666
Summary: Not many people can get a reaction out of the stoic corporal, but there are those special few that can.One-ShotI'M SORRY I WROTE THIS YEARS AGO AND JUST OOPSI DON'T OWN ATTACK ON TITAN





	Storms ~ Levi x Reader

(your POV)

 

I was starting to wish I could be eaten by a titan.... Well not really, but seriously? Corporal had decided to make me run laps just because I forgot to clean his already spotless office. IT WAS PERFECTLY CLEAN ANYWAYS!!!! Apparently he hadn't thought so. After checking his office he'd come up to me and yelled about cleaning and whatnot. (A/n: I could imagine him in a shrine to Windex and Mr. Clean) Now I was supposed to run until my legs gave out. I'd graduated from the 104th cadet group early because of my skills and ended up being placed in the Special Ops Squad. In other words, the squad that listens to everything Corporal Levi says and cleans until their hands are red. I was rebellious by nature, which was probably why I never stayed out of trouble for long. I was an especially good runner. Sadly for Levi, he didn't know that and was going to stay and watch me to make sure I kept running. Well, he's gonna be here for a while.

"Faster l/n!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes and kept up my fairly quick pace. My body could run like this for hours. When I was younger and lived in the Underground, all I did was run. The only way for me to survive was to steal food and run. It worked for a while, I stayed isolated for the most part. My running speed increased as I thought of the first friend I met when I made it above ground, who, sadly, was killed shortly after we met. Since then I've been sure to stay fairly isolated, friends with only a few people from the 104th. My legs kept pumping faster and faster, making the world around me a mere blur of colors. It was quite beautiful. I kept running that speed, smirking at Levi every time I passed. The colors start to fade as I slow down and it gets darker. If needed, my body could run a bit more. But I really did not want to be too sore tomorrow. The corporal looked quite impressed as I sprinted by him once more, the sun setting. 

"Oi! Brat! You can stop now," corporal Levi yelled.

I nodded and stopped abruptly in front of him, trying to control my heavy breathing. I saluted to him before losing my composure and heading off towards the girls cabin, only to be stopped by a rather annoying, short corporal. 

"Hey! I did not say you could leave!" he shouted at my back.

Too tired to care and apparently having a nonexistant brain at the moment, I flipped him off without turning and kept my sights on the cabin. 

"You piece of crap, I'm your commanding officer!"

Still, I did not turn. My senses were dulled and for once I was not paying attention to my surroundings. All I wanted to do was sleep. That was my first mistake. Suddenly, I was on the ground with Levi pinning me down. I did not struggle as much as possible, which was my second mistake. My brain was trying to figure out an escape. When it did, I smiled innocently up at Levi and then doing something that even he didn't expect. I kissed him. Yes, I've had a crush on the corporal for a while but this was merely to escape. That's what I had to keep reminding myself. Surprisingly, he started to kiss back.

'Escape, escape, escape," I kept reminding myself.

I smirked into the kiss and rolled us over, taking advantage of his distracted state and standing, not breaking the kiss. Smirking once more, I kicked him in a... Well, a very sensitive area and watched him double over in pain before running. Instead of back to the cabin, I charged into the woods and climbed a tall tree. It wasnt long before I fell asleep. Of course, I could never sleep for long. Too many nightmares, too many bad memories. And so it was, I slept for about three hours before reluctantly making my way back to camp. When I got there, everyone was asleep. All of then lights in the cabins were off at least. Dark clouds covered the sky, threatening rain in a short time.

"L/n." a tired voice sounded.

Oh crap. Well, I'm screwed. Love you everyone.

"GOODBYE WORLD!"

Did I just say that out-

"Tch," the corporal scoffed.

Well, apparently I did. I shrugged my shoulders and tried for an innocent yet apologetic look.

"Sorry?"

"Nope. Seeing as you're awake anyways.... Go clean my office until it's spotless."

"Sir, isn't it always spotless?"

"Tch, yes and I want it to stay that way. That was an order soldier. Go!" Levi stated, pointing towards the building his office was located.

His office was as clean as always, except for the giant stack of paperwork on his desk. Now that I could get a good look at him, the corporal looked exhuasted. Both physically and mentally. The dark circles under his eyes were even more visible.

"What are you looking at, brat?" Levi muttered, sitting at his desk with a sigh and starting the paperwork.

"Nothing corporal. Where are the cleaning supplies?" I questioned.

He tiredly pointed at the door we'd just entered. Wow, useful! (Sarcasm)

"In the hall. As soon as you leave the room turn right and it's only a few feet away," he stated. 

So thats where I went. Inside was a huge assortment of cleaning supplies. I sighed and grabbed the duster and everything else I would need before heading back into the room. I started dusting off some of the high shelves by standing on a chair, noting that they were most likely the only things in this room with dust on them. It was to be expected from a short man with major OCD I suppose. A few drops of water hit the window as I cleaned it. It was raining. I saw Levi stiffen up a bit as the rain continued to get louder. He was facing away from me and I couldnt see his face.

"Scared of a little rain, corporal?" I teased.

"Of course not- shut up and get back to cleaning."

His voice sounded hoarse. I regretted my taunt and mentally smacked myself. A large thunderclap rang through the night and the corporal started shaking. Was he really that afraid? Now I mentally murdered myself about a bazillion times. Wow I can be quite heartless sometimes. I started towards him only to stop a few feet away. The corporal was not exactly the easiest person to approach. Even in this state, he could be dangerous. In fact, it was in this state he was probably the most dangerous. He was now muttering rapidly, the only words I could understand were what I assumed to be two names. Isabel and Farlan.

"Levi?" I questioned cautiously.

His head snapped up immediately, showing the pained expression on his face. 

"Wh-what?" he snarled.

I backed away slightly. The corporal was acting like a cornered animal. I wanted to ask if he was alright, but obviously he wasn't. I tried for a different approach, not wanting to anger him.

"Who are Isabel and Farlan?" I asked tentatively, expecting him to retort saying it's none of my business.

"They are- no... Were, my friends," he said, starting to sit up straight once again only to choke softly and hunch over the desk once more.

I nodded, not knowing what else to say and knowing the difficulty of speaking of the dead. Another clap of thunder was heard, making the corporal jump.

"They're dead. They're dead because I wasn't fast enough to save them! They were eaten by Titans in front of me!" he shouted suddenly.

"It is not your fault that the Titans came. You could not have known what the Titans were going to do," I tried to comfort him.

"It's my fault we were out there in the first place! If I had gotten the documents from Erwin sooner we never would've had to go on that blasted expedition. I could've made them stay behind at the very least. I should have stayed with them to protect them! I never should've left them in the rain with that damn squad leader!" The corporal now had a mad glint in his eye that was quickly replaced by sadness and terror as another thunderclap sounded.

I did my best to put the pieces together and put a hand on his shoulder. He immediately froze and looked up at me, his eyes showing a hint of curiosity. 

"It was not your fault that the weather took a bad turn. You did not know the Titans would go to your friends next. You also could not have gotten whatever you needed from Erwin sooner because knowing you, you would've." I murmered.

Levi hunched over once again, still trembling slightly. He looked quite pitiful. There were two more thunderclaps before I heard soft sobs coming from the corporal. Was he... Crying? Really? The emotionless corporal is crying? And in front of one of his squad members as well.

"Corporal-"

"What?! What do you think of me now. The so called 'Humanities Strongest' cannot protect his friends. Not only that, a weak man who cannot keep his emotions in check merely because of a storm!" Levi yelled, his voice cracking once or twice. 

"Crying does not mean you are weak, it just means you've been strong for too long."

"I let them die!" he exclaimed, leaping to his feet.

"There was no way you could've saved them Levi! Stop blaming yourself. Not only that, there is no way to bring back the dead, believe me.... I wish there was," I muttered.

His eyes watered a bit once more, tears threatening to spill over.

"Damn," he whispered, looking down as a tear trailed down his cheek.

I lifted his chin up, ignoring his confused glances, and wiped the tear away. 

"You know, you cannot hold in your emotions forever corporal," I stated.

"I will continue to do so until hiding my emotions is impossible."

"That is not a healthy way to live. Not only that, when's the last time you slept?" I questioned.

"None of your business."

"The fact that you are unwilling to share proves that it's been a substantial amount of time," I replied, unfazed.

"Tch."

"Bottled up emotions and lack of sleep are bad things on their own, together they make a deadly combo," I sighed.

Levi wiped away a few stray tears and glanced at me.

"I hope you realize that no matter what you do, I will not think differently of you, nor will I tell a soul anything you do not wish for me to tell," I smiled, dragging him into a small hug.

He seemed shocked at first but soon returned the gesture. I tried to pull away but he merely held me close. I looked at his face and saw his composure break. I rubbed his back comfortingly as he cried, not saying a word. There was truly nothing to be said. It was quite a while before he stopped, and when he did I glanced at his face and pulled away from the hug before wiping some of his tears away with my sleeve. Then I did something even I didn't expect.... I gave him a light kiss on the lips before heading for the door.

"Goodbye corporal," I waved, reaching for the doorknob.

The short man was next to me in an instant.

"You need to stop toying with my emotions like that. You cannot just kiss someone and leave with no explanation-"

"I wasn't toying with your emotions. I honestly do not want to admit the reason behind what just happened."

"y/n-"

I cut him off with another quick kiss and a smile as his cheeks turned red.

"The reason is I have feelings for you corporal."

"I- I've been afraid to admit it, but I've grown quite fond of you. No... More appropriately, I have feelings for you as well-"

"Good, then I love you Levi and we can finish this conversation in the morning." 

With that I smiled and left the room, leaving Levi standing at the door. 

"Y/n!" he called.

Little did he know I was hiding behind one of the shelves in the hallway.

"I love you too y/n. That girl needs to let me respond," he muttered, entering his room once again.

I jumped to my feet, feeling a bit mischievous at the moment. I quietly opened the cleaning closet and put all of the supplies on the high shelf (took me ages to find a chair and use it) before rearranging all of the brooms, mops, and dusters with a smirk. I closed the closet, hid the chair, and ran back to the girls cabin where everyone else was asleep. I slept well for the rest of the night, dreaming about Levi's reaction to the cleaning supply closet.


End file.
